Even When the Snow is Falling
by NexusFaye
Summary: AmeCan AU-America x Fem!Canada- After years of dating, Alfred finally proposes to Madeline... But that means that he has to meet the in-laws. Even if Madeline hasn't spoken to most of her family in years, she feels that she should give them another chance. Meanwhile, they absolutely despise Alfred, and he won't feel right marrying the girl of his dreams until they love him too.


The fire crackled softly as the cold wind of midnight brushed against the windows, weaving around the house in search for entrance. The city of Waterville, Maine was alit with life as people went out to enjoy the evening. Most of the population was heading for Augustus, as it was only a half hour away and the nightlife was calling for them to join.

Meanwhile, Alfred plopped down onto one side of the couch—the left, as per his usual seating—and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on to start playing the movie. Madeline walked in shortly after, somehow managing to carry three boxes of Chinese take-out, chopsticks, napkins, and two sodas. She set them on the coffee table before taking her own seat on the opposite side of Alfred, turning to face him as they got underneath their shared blanket. They were just getting settled as Leonardo DiCaprio awoke on the shore of a beach.

Alfred laughed a little as they began to open the boxes. "Man, Wang Yao would throw a fit if he knew we were eating Chinese take-out." He teased, straightening out his legs slightly so they rested against Madeline's.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't cook authentic Chinese food…" She smiled sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And even if I did, I'm afraid that he'd be even more enraged at the taste."

Alfred laughed again before they both averted their attention to the movie. They did this every Friday night. They would rent a movie, pick up foreign take-out, and enjoy both in each other's company on their old, used couch in their cheap, mediocre apartment. It was a tradition they had carried out ever since they started dating a few years ago. It wasn't always a movie, however; sometimes they would rent a video game or watch an entire season of a TV series. It was their way of bonding while their friends went out to party, drink, and have sex with strangers. It was nights like these that kept their relationship healthy. It's not like they were missing out on anything, either. They both drank their preferred alcoholic beverages regularly, and it wasn't uncommon for their nights to end slightly… frisky.

They were mostly silent as they watched the movie. Madeline was absolutely absorbed in it, while Alfred seemed to be less enthusiastic. And about half an hour in, he just couldn't stand it anymore.

**"MADDIE, THIS MOVIE MAKES NO. FREAKING. SENSE."**

Madeline jumped at the outburst, nearly dropping her food in the process. She turned her head to Alfred, glaring at him angrily. "It makes perfect sense, Alfred! You just have to pay attention to the movie instead of hollering in the middle of the movie." She sighed and looked back to the screen, deciding to ignore him, but Alfred quickly called for her attention again.

"Maddie, let's put in a different movie!" He whined.

She rolled her eyes, "No. Besides, we don't have any other movies. We rent them all, remember?"

Alfred whined again, "But Maddieeeeeee-! We have The Avengers don't we?" He attempted to reach over to her, but instead accidentally knocked the box of Chinese food onto the floor in a glorious mess.

"… Oops." He murmured quietly, withdrawing back to his side of the sofa as he knew he was in trouble.

Madeline groaned and the pushed the hair back from her forehead. "Damn it, Alfred…" She kicked off the blanket and started to get off the couch in order to clean it up, extremely annoyed. Alfred stopped her though, smiling his apologetic-yet-totally-charming smile.

"Sorry, Maddie. I'll clean it up, don't worry." He squeezed her hand gently before leaving to get paper towels then coming back, picking up the food from the floor.

The Canadian blushed slightly as she crossed her arms, "Wh-whatever…" She mumbled, hating how he could so easily win her over just with a smile. "I swear he could get away with murder with that stupid smile of his…" She mumbled to herself irritably.

He finished cleaning quickly, and retreated to the kitchen once again to throw it away. He started to head back into the living room, but stopped in the doorway. Her back was turned to him, so he took the chance to stick his hand in his pocket, feeling around for something. He quickly pulled away when he felt it, however, and crept up behind the blonde-haired girl in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her smoothly, making her jump slightly once again. He pulled the hair away from her face slowly before kissing her cheek affectionately, breath nestling onto her skin. She frowned slightly, leaning into his touch ever so slightly and shutting her eyes. "… Alfred, why are you always so warm…" She whispered, unable to bite back the smile of content coming to her lips.

"Because you're always cold, my dear." He grinned, kissing her jaw line gently. He held her to him tightly, taking in her essence. "I don't know why, but your skin is always freezing, so it's my job to keep you warm."

She laughed a little nervously at the comment, shivers crawling down her spine from the touch of the obnoxious American. "At least you're good for one thing." She tossed a glance at him, smiling.

He pulled away, but only to kneel down in front of her. They were eye-level, blue irises gazing into violet. Madeline looked away, feeling uncomfortable with the staring, but he turned her face back towards his gently. "… Madeline, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, you know that?"

Her face flushed a thousand shades of red. "Wh-what…? Alfred…"

Alfred just shook his head, taking her hands into his own. "Maddie, I've been madly in love with you for years know. I still remember the very moment… And I know we had been best friends since pre-school, but I never truly understood what a blessing it was to know you until that day when I held you in my arms for what seemed like years. You and Gilbert had just broken up… You were so torn apart by the fact that he had cheated on you. And… I just remember us ditching class that day so you didn't have to look anyone in the eye. You were crying so hard, and… and all I could do was just hold you. All I could think about was how Gilbert could have let someone like you go. He… That stupid albino never knew what he had. But perhaps his mistake was the best thing to ever happen to me. Because in that moment, I knew that there was no other person I could possibly feel love for as much as I did for you. Madeline Williams, you are my world. You are my heart and my soul, and I promise you that I will never let anything hurt you. I couldn't stand living a day without you in my life… So, please… Maddie…" He paused, taking in a deep, shaky breath as he withdrew his hands and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, velvet box.

"Will you marry me?"

He opened the box, presenting the shining ring nestled inside it. He watched with desperate eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands, eyes glistening with moistness. She tried to respond, but the words got caught in her throat. Tears began to spill over as she finally choked out, "T-tu un imbecile…! Wh-what are you trying to do, m-make me bawl my eyes out?!"

Alfred paled, unsure of what to do as that wasn't really the reaction he was hoping for. "N-no, of course not!" He stuttered out, " I-I mean, I guess if you don't want to, that's okay, but—"

"_Of course I'll marry you!"_ She gasped out, trying to hold back the sobs but failing miserably. Alfred looked up, shocked slightly before a bright smile came to his lips. He got up from the ground and enveloped her in a tight embrace, arms wrapping around her tightly. She hugged him back, sniffling quietly for a few moments as they sat in silence. She finally pulled back, however, eyes swollen as she looked at him before kissing him passionately. He gladly kissed her back, hands cupping her cheeks lovingly as his fingers brushed against her skin.

They broke for air after a short while, both smiling at each with happiness that few people in the world could dream to know. He took her left hand carefully after a few seconds, sliding the ring onto her finger gently. She looked at it in admiration, unable to form the words once again. Her breath just came out as a whisper. "I love you, Alfred."

He laughed slightly before hugging her again, "I love you too, Maddie." He kissed her once again, heart beating against his chest as he decided that this was indeed the best moment of his life.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Haha! I live! I LIVE! And I've done it! Ah, yes, I've had this idea in my head for months now, but I just could never bring myself to actually write it. But I did. So, just as a more detailed synopsis of the story, it's about Alfred and Madeline's (America and Fem!Canada in AU) struggles in trying to earn Maddie's family's approval. They try to rebuild bonds with people she hasn't spoken to in years out of bitterness. Alfred has to deal with the knowledge that his fiance's family despises him, and he may never get their approval. **  
**

This is supposed to be humorous, romantic, smutty, and hopefully enjoyable! I know you only saw Alfred and Maddie in this chapter, but I PROMISE you that there will be plenty of more characters. Including the Bad Touch Trio as well ;D I'm going to try and update this often enough, buuuuut... no promises.

Please review, folks. I love you all, but sometimes it really bothers me when people just favorite and go. I really like getting feedback because it helps me be a better writer and helps me get a better idea of what you guys like to see. It's a win-win, I promise you. I mean, it's like if you were to draw something, and someone just came up to you, took a picture of it, and left without saying a word. Kinda awkward, right?

This story is also being rated Teen, but there will probably be a few chapters that should be rated M... For a VERY good reason. They will be chapters that if you feel uncomfortable reading lemons, you can just skip over it onto the next chapter and you won't miss a thing. It's more to appeal to the sick minded readers that I know are out there, and also to appeal to my sick-minded psycho side... xD So, again, just skip over the chapter and you won't miss anything. I will also leave a note at the top warning you that it is a lemon chapter.

So, I really hope you guys enjoy this story, and don't forget to review if you're going to favorite... Please. xD It means a lot to me. I love you all, my little ducklings :D

- In case you didn't know, the movie they were watching was Inception.

- "Tu un imbecile" means "You idiot" in French c:

Edit: Yeah, I keep forgetting stuff. xD Here's a link to the engagement ring: _

Also, be aware that these characters are probably OOC from the actual Hetalia series.. I like to change their personalities and add more depth to them, so I hope you don't mind that. xD I mean, what's a character if all they are is stereotypes?


End file.
